Fun With Assassin's Creed
by ThrillSeeker5
Summary: With a power like mine, you would think that my life would be a walk in the park? Wrong! I have to deal with a psycho school, 2 crazy friends, lots snoopy neighbors and people, and worst of all of...four old world assassins bent on making my life a living
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Wow. Hey it's my first story! Just to warn you, the first eight chapters or so will be mostly set up. Bear with me ok?_**

**_*OOC-ness may/will occur* You have been warned!_**

**_Also, may switch between 1_****_st_****_ person and 3_****_rd_****_ person, so…. yea enjoy._**

_Chapter 1: Assassins and Templars and Ladders oh my!_

"Assassin!"

_Great. Another hour-long chase that ends with me in a pile of hay. Fantastic._ I thought as run round the corner in the main street, crashing into villagers as I turned. Quickly, I dived through the market stall to a ladder that was conveniently leaning on the wall just to the left of me. Guards were coming from everywhere as I climbed the ladder to the roof.

_Thank goodness for conveniently laid ladders! _I thought as I looked upon the city of Damascus. The sandstone buildings radiated heat from the noonday sun. At of all the cities, Damascus was definitely the most colorful, with blues and ornate tile covering most of the high towers. The rich, middle, and poor districts were clearly marked by the smell emanating from each of there respective areas. Most importantly, there always seemed to be fewer guards here to, which helped since my skills at being sneaky weren't that great.

_I love it here! I mean it's easy enough to get around; there's not alot of guards…_

"There she is!"

_…On the roof anyway._

"Get the assassin!" yelled another, as he and his fellow guards got closer

"No rest for the weary." I sighed as I took off, bolting over the rooftops toward a tower just ahead of me. Guards continued to yell at me as I got to the tower.

_No way! There is no way you are going to climbing that tower!_

_Watch me._

_It's like, really high…_

_So?_

_This isn't a video game…_

_I know._

_You'll kill you're self…_

_Yes. Yes I will._

_Goodbye cruel world!_

Throwing caution to the wind, I started climbing the tower. Thankfully, there were plenty of ledges for me to grab. Sweat beaded down my forehead as I continued to climb, my clothes starting to weigh me down. Of course, I became oblivious to the fact that the guards had caught up and had begun to throw rocks until one hit me straightly on the shoulder, the pain coursing through my right side, making me lose grip of the ledge.

"Ah!"

"Is the little assassin having problems climbing?" One the guards teased as he threw another rock, hitting me in the forehead. Blood slowly seeped down my head, stinging as it mixed with my sweat. I cringed in pain, almost letting go of the ledge again.

"Did that hurt, little assassin? I'd better apologize."

"Yes, you should."

The guard turned around to see a man dressed in a white robe, with a white hood covering most of his face, and blood cover sword in his hands. Puzzled, the guard looked down at his chest to see his uniform stained with blood. His blood. He then dropped like a rock as he feel to the ground, dead. The other three guards finally took notice and charged forward. The hooded man smiled as he proceeded to take out the two guards with a slash to the throat and a jab to the abdomen. The third and final one decided to fight another day, running toward the ladder. Unfortunately, the man had seen him and threw a small throwing knife that implanted its self in to the guard's neck, killing him instantly.

I looked to see my rescuer, but was met with an empty roof and the blood covered bodies of four guards.

"Need a hand?"

Startled, I turned around to see the hooded man on the ledge next to me, extending his hand toward mine. I looked at the man, his golden eyes staring into mine. There was always a sense of calm about him I could never put my finger on.

"Are you sure you can hold me? I mean I ain't exactly in the best shape of my life." I asked, forcing my self not to look down as I stepped on the edge of my ledge.

"Ali, please." He sighed, rolling his eyes as he motioned again for me to grab his hand. We had been through this conversation before.

"If you say so chief." I said as I closed my eyes preparing for my imminent death. I jumped and was met with a strong hands and an even stronger back as I was pulled up and over onto the man's shoulder. Slowly he began to climb down, the extra weight slowing him down quite a lot. As we climbed, I allowed myself the pleasure to looked down. We were quite a ways up, as the roofs of the city were hazed over with dust, and most of the normal city sounds were almost none existent. Knots in my stomach began to form and was forced to look away from the otherwise incredible view.

"Scared of heights are we?" the hooded man asked teasingly as we slowly got closer to the ground.

"Just shut up and climb."

The man chuckled as we continued down, the haze slowly leaving, the sounds of the city becoming more present and the smell becoming more potent. Finally, we reached the ground as the man jumped from the small distance that was left. He slowly took off his hood and ran his hand through his short, brown hair as I slid off and on to the ground, legs giving out as I landed face first on the sand covered roof. The man grumbled something inaudible as he picked me up and held me to his chest; his strong arms wrapped around my body as he gently put me down on my feet.

"Thanks." I said as I brushed my self off, clouds of dust coming off my gear as I did so.

"I take it that the merchants didn't have anymore ink?" He asked as we started walking back to the bureau, his hood now repositioned on his head.

I groaned as I started to remember the true reason for being in this mess; the Rafiq had asked for me to get new ink for a map he was working then there was that patrol and the ladies with the coins and the templar with the box and… well you get the idea.

Bluntly, I said "Nope. Didn't have a drop of ink left. Must have sold it to a group of scholars."

"Really? Then what's this?" The man said as he turned around holding two bottles of ink in his hand.

"Eh...eh…oh… so you found your target yet?" I asked, trying to change the subject as I took the bottles and placed them in my bag.

"No, Jubair al Hakim eludes me. I was eavesdropping on some of his followers when I saw you…. diving through a market stall…being chased by guards!" He said slowly, getting closer and louder each time he paused till he was screaming in my ear.

Quickly, while I had the chance, I grabbed the man in a bear hug and planted a kiss on his cheek. Before he had a chance to say a thing I was already on the next roof, running.

"Bye-bye, Alty!" I waved behind me as I raced out of sight.

"My name is Altair! Not…not…Alty." Altair sighed as he turned around and headed towards the nearest ladder to find an informant to beat up.

**AN:R&R peeps!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Finally got this done!By the way, Trying to figure out perfect length for my chapters. Put in your preference in your review/pm's that I know you all write cause it helps the authors in more ways then you know.*wink wink*_**

**_Again, beware OOC'ness. Mostly because I pre-ordered AC4 for the PS4 and now have to wait…peachy._**

_Chapter 2: A Merry Band of Pirates:_

_The Caribbean, 1718, 1:30 am_

"Captain?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"There's something in the water."

Edward put down the book on the desk and rushed out the ship's cabin to the starboard rail. Leaning over, he searched for the mysterious object that his crew had seen.

"Here, you'll need this." Adéwalé, his first mate and quartermaster, said as he handed him the spyglass. Edward nodded in thanks and peered into it. Using the spyglass, he looked all over the horizon, trying to spot the object.

Till he saw it, or rather, her.

Edward saw the girl floating in the water, her eyes closed and her brown hair floating carelessly in the sea. She was wearing strange clothes; gray shirt with a picture of a cat and dark blue pants that clung way to tightly to her legs. He looked closer into the glass. He had seen that girls face before. Was it in a dream? A mirage? No, definitely not one of those. He looked closer. Dread filled his heart as he finally recognized the girl.

"Ali!" Edward gasped, involuntarily. As he ripped off his boots and weapons, he cried, "Men, get a rope ready! Adéwalé, get some rum poured!" With that, he dived into the water, using all his strength to fight the currents. He swam for what seemed like hours, the weight of his clothes pulling him down like a large rock, until he reached Ali's seeming lifeless body. Quickly, he grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder, then, with what strength he had left, swam to the nearby rope. He wasted no time climbing the starboard side of the ship and onto the deck.

"Adéwalé, I'll need that rum. Now!" Edward said as he leaned down to check her pulse. He sighed in relief. "Make two glasses. She's still alive."

"What now, captain?" the first mate asked as the captain took the first glass and drank it in one quick swish. The rum filled his body with warmth beyond comparison.

Edward took the unconscious girl, carried her into the cabin, lightly placed her on the bed, and put the covers over her.

Slowly, Edward bent over and gave a light kiss on the forehead to the girl "Sleep well, my love. "He whispered as he turned back toward the desk to wait for the girl to awaken.

_Wake up soon Ali…It scares me when you do this. _He thought as he sat down a started to try to think of things to keep him occupied that didn't involve drinking.

_Nine hours later…._

"Ugh, my head." I groaned as I got up from the bed, my head pounding from I suspected to be multiple causes. I looked around the room, which was, to put it lightly, was a mess. Papers, various books and treasure scattered the desk that was centered in the middle of the cabin. The small, double person cot that I was now sitting on was in the corner up against the wall farthest from the door. At the foot of the bed was a chest, it's lock rusted from lack of use. Weapons racks lined the wall closest to the door. A mirror in one of the other corners

As I walked to a window near by, I couldn't help but say, "Well this is just a-"

"Peachy, wonderful, delightful, convenient, top-notch, perfect, irresistible, handsome, predicament you find your self in?" finished a voice from behind as it entered the cabin. I turned around to see Edward, with his shoulder length, straight blonde hair and heavy stubble, dressed in his normal captain's garb. His four flintlock pistols and sword were placed on him; two guns on his chest and waist, with the sword hanging on his waist, flapping about like a flag as he walked. In his hands were two cups of what I hoped was rum.

What? I was freezing!

I grinned and shook my head, "Captain Edward Kenway,"laughing I asked, "What am I doing here?"

"I'd like to ask you the same thing, old friend." Edward said, handing over one of the cups. After a quick swig, he said, "Then again, do I really want to know?" I mouthed a firm _no _and he sighed, "Well in that case, it's best you get dressed." Putting his cup down on the desk, he walked over to the rusted chest and pulled out a small, plain iron key from off his neck. Using it to open the chest, the placed the key in the lock, and lifted up the top, to revel….

Clothes. More importantly, my era clothes.

" Edward, no offense, but why are my clothes in a chest?" I asked as handed him my glass and walked over to the chest to rummage through it.

"One, almost never any offense will be taken from you. Two, those are your clothes, you're "era appropriate" clothes," He made air quotations, like he had seen me do almost at least thousand times, "And third, why are you wearing such tight pants?"

"Long story. Now if you would excuse me so I can get dressed?"

"Of course. And don't forget-"

"My rum is on the table, I know." I finished, rolling my eyes in repetition of the phrase. We had done this before.

He closed the door, and I started getting dressed. While I did so, I let my mind wander a bit.

_Boy these clothes are funky. I mean, I know they haven't discovered what a department stores are and all, but this is ridiculous! Good thing this isn't my first time around the time stream. I mean, remember when I first got here? Man, that was some crazy-_

How's it coming along?" Edward asked from outside.

"It's coming." I groaned as I got the item on. I walked over to the mirror to check out my new attire.

I looked like a total badass.

First of all, my modern clothes had been thrown aside for a white linen shirt with two cross strings, black tights, and a black pirate jacket with gold threaded trim in a intercut design where it button up. Multiple belts adorned my waist, two braces on my thighs, and a strap a cross my chest. Long, thigh high, black boots, and wrist length brown gloves with a simple cuff finished the look.

I looked at my hair. My light brown, mid-shoulder length hair was all tangled up and the brush in the desk draw wasn't promising. I grabbed a hair tie off my wrist (how it stayed is beyond me) and put my hair in a loose bun, multiple strands falling out immediately after removing my hand. It was good enough for now.

I quickly moved to the door, my stride was full of eagerness to see the rest of the ship, and in my haste, my boot caught on a floorboard and I was pulled to the ground, landing face first. Peachy.

"Ali, you alright in there?" Edward ask cautiously as he opened slowly opened the door. He saw me and moved to help me up.

"Just fine thank you." I replied with as much sarcasm as I could throw in as I was lifted back to my feet.

"You need to be more careful Ali. You never know what could be around the corner, or in this case, what could be on the ground."

"Good grief! When did you turn into my mother?" I sighed with a mocking voice.

"The minute I rescued you from the water." He motioned to the door, "Now do you want to see the rest of the _Jackdaw_ or should I just throw you back into the sea?" Edward replied back, mimicking my previous tone perfectly.

I sighed. This is one reason never to be involved with a pirate from the seventeen hundreds. They tended get smarter. And wittier

"Of course, let's continue." I sighed in defeat as I moved toward the door. I looked at Edward trying to see if he showed any sign of moving. He just looked at me with this… look. After what seemed liked hours, he shook his head as if he was ashamed for something or someone, and then moved to the door the opened it and he walked out. Confused, I followed him out side and was met with a gust of salty air, which burned my lungs, sending me with into a huge coughing fit.

"Ugh, now I remember why-" I coughed heavily "Why I-" I coughed again, this time almost falling to the ground. "Ah, screw it!" I yelled finally, several crewmembers looking at me with confusion.

I turned to see Edward already at the helm, controlling the ship like we drive a car back home. _Home._ I thought as I went to the starboard railing and looked out to the sea. _I wonder what Christi and Sam are doing. Probably trying to reach an agreement over who's the better friend. _The rough seas brought me back to reality, the waves battering on the hull of the ship like a medieval battering ram. The ship rocked back and forth, making me queasy with the slightest movement.

_Focus on the horizon. Looking at a steady point will help you-_

_Shut-up interpersonal monologue.… _

Edward allowed himself to glance over to Ali as she leaned on the rail, her face green with seasickness. He wanted to go over and help her, to hold her and make her feel better, but he knew that appearances paid off, and that his crew and quartermaster expected and certain level of…uncaring. However, there was something he might be able to do.

"Adéwalé, come over here."

"What do you need, my friend?"

"I need you to get the crew to sing a shanty."

"What?"

Edward rolled his eyes and grabbed his quartermaster by the neck, pulling him closer and whispered violently "I need you to get the crew to sing a nice little song to entertain the young lady who is about to puke her brains out! Is this clear?"

"Aye, captain." He let him go and looked back at Ali. Her face had resided a faint green, her brown colored eyes fixated on the horizon._ I'm sorry I can't help you now, Ali, but I will always be there, with or without you knowing…_

I turned around and walked up toward Edward, my eyes straining from take my own advice,

From the port side of the bow came a load clear shout,courtesy of Adéwalé, which almost sounded like half part song, half part nursery rhythm:

_"Come all you young sailor men, listen to me,_

_I'll sing you a song of the fish in the sea_

_And it's…"_

At this point the whole crew was into the chant:

_"Windy weather, boys, stormy weather, boys_

_When the wind blows, we're all together, boys_

_Blow ye westerly, blow ye winds blow_

_Jolly sou'western, boys, steady she goes!"_

Adéwalé continued alone:

_"Up jumps the eel with his slippery tail_

_Climbs up aloft and reefs the topsail_

_And it's…"_

I was beginning to suspect that this was the chorus when the crew came back in, singing with their not so church choir voices:

_"Windy weather, boys, stormy weather, boys_

_When the wind blows, we're all together, boys_

_Blow ye westerly, blow ye winds blow_

_Jolly sou'western, boys, steady she goes!"_

Again, Adéwalé chanted:

_"Then up jumps the shark with his nine rows of teeth_

_Saying 'You get the dough, boys, and I'll eat the beef!'_

_And it's…"_

_"Windy weather, boys, stormy weather, boys_

_When the wind blows, we're all together, boys_

_Blow ye westerly, blow ye winds blow_

_Jolly sou'western, boys, steady she goes!_

_Up jumps the whale…the largest of all,_

_"If you want any wind, well, I'll blow ye a squal!"_

_And it's…_

_Windy weather, boys, stormy weather, boys_

_When the wind blows, we're all together, boys_

_Blow ye westerly, blow ye winds blow_

_Jolly sou'western, boys, steady she goes! _ "

When they were finished I could help but clap my hands in applause.

_They were pretty good for some boot-licking scalawags. Eh?_

_Please stop it with the fake pirate-speak. You're only insulting your self._

_Party popper._

I could just feel my mind sticking it's "tongue" out at me.

And all I could do was laugh as I went into the captain's cabin to take a nap.

**_AN: I do not own anything of Assassin's Creed. Only Ali, her adventures, and a few OCs later on._**

**_Also, don't forget to tell me your guy's chapter-length prefences _****_in your reviews/PM's!_**


End file.
